The number of duplexers mounted on a mobile phone has been increasing associated with the mobile phone's ability to handle multiple bands and multiple modes. On the other hand, in order to solve the shortage of space caused by acceleration in adding multiple functions to the mobile phone, the request for reducing size of a wireless section has become strong. Because of such background, expectation is high for a multi-duplexer module having integrated therein multiple duplexers.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a multi-duplexer module 1000 shown in FIG. 12. The multi-duplexer module 1000 includes an antenna terminal 1002, a matching circuit 1031, a first duplexer 1032, and a second duplexer 1033. The first duplexer 1032 and the antenna terminal 1002 are connected via the matching circuit 1031.